Nagareboshi
by Eyyandest
Summary: Gadis itu bersirobok dengan oniksnya yang kosong bagaikan tak bertuan./ "TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH!"/ Tapi ia takkan pernah melihat sorot cahayanya yang dingin, takkan pernah lagi./"S-Sasuke-kun? Kaukah itu?"/ Warning inside! RnR?


Tak ada yang dirasakan gadis itu kecuali kehampaan. Kaku. Katakan saja ia mati rasa, hatinya mati—tidak. Hanya saja terlalu beku untuk merasakan hal lain, selain wajah pemuda itu, wajah yang tak pernah ia lupakan meskipun tak akan pernah lagi ia jamah—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), maybe OoC, rada abal dan sok nge-angst hehe

Don't like, don't read.

**Nagareboshi**

.

_**23 Juli**_

Haruno Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring di atas padang rumput, tampak menikmati luasnya langit malam Konoha. Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru dongker bertotol-totol hitam—sepertinya kertas kado—berayun-ayun seiring gerakan langkah kakinya.

Sakura menutup kedua mata oniks cowok itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas saat sudah cukup dekat, yang kemudian langsung ia lepas setelah pemuda itu mendesah keras.

"Memang harus seperti itu setiap kita ketemu?"

Sakura menghenyakkan dirinya di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke yang berbaring. "Harus," rengutnya pura-pura sebal, mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun segera digantikan dengan senyuman khasnya yang hangat. "Dan, otanjoubi omedatou, Sasuke-kun!" Ia menyodorkan kotak biru dongkernya yang langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Memang aku anak kecil," ia menggerutu, lalu melihat wajah kecewa Sakura yang, menurutnya, menggelikan, sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut menahan senyum. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ia mengambil bungkusan itu, lalu bangkit duduk sebelum dengan brutal merobek-robek kertas kado yang membungkus hadiahnya.

"Tidak bisa lebih halus sedikit apa!" ujar Sakura, ia lantas merebut kado—yang sebenarnya ia bungkus dengan segenap perasaan—dari tangan Sasuke. "Begini," Ia mencontohkan dengan membuka kertas kado itu dengan sangat rapi, sampai-sampai butuh hampir lima menit untuk memperlihatkan kotak kardus cokelat dibaliknya.

"Kau ini mau mendaurulang kertas kado atau apa," ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil kembali hadiahnya, meneleng ke arah kertas kado bekas yang tampak hampir sempurna—kecuali di beberapa tempat yang ia robek.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu lantas membuka kotaknya, dahinya mengernyit penuh tanya tatkala ia melihat hadiah dari kekasihnya itu. "Jam?" tanyanya, entah kenapa serak, seraya mengangkat benda hitam kecil yang berdetak-detak itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Yah, kurasa kau suka lupa waktu, Sasuke-kun," sahut gadis itu, terkekeh-kekeh. "Berlatih itu bagus, tapi kalau berlebihan kau—" Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata zamrudnya melebar, saat ia melihat cairan merah kental mengalir dengan derasnya dari mulut Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, k-kau kena—" ujar gadis itu, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dalam keterkejutan dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan satunya lagi memapah lengan Sasuke. "Apa—apa yang terjadi...?" Wajahnya pucat pasi, sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya terbatuk-batuk, kedua tangannya menangkup di depan mulutnya, tapi cairan amis itu tetap mengalir dari sela-sela jari kurusnya. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya diselimuti _chakra _lembut Sakura yang tengah melakukan prosedur penyembuhan—percuma, pendarahannya malah bertambah parah setiap detakan waktu.

Mata pemuda itu terpejam, napasnya mulai memburu—tampak jelas sekali menahan sakit yang amat sangat—saat ia berkata dengan susah payah pada gadis di sebelahnya, "Sakura..., ambilkan..." Namun ia terbatuk-batuk hebat, sekali lagi cairan merah itu menciprati padang rumput.

"Ap-apa?" sahut Sakura, volume suaranya mengecil, mengatasi setiap isakan yang terus-menerus membuatnya tercekat, air matanya pun langsung tumpah ruah mengaliri pipinya yang pucat pasi, menetes-netes di atas baju putih Sasuke yang bernoda darah.

"Am-ambilkan..." rintih pemuda itu lagi, tapi saat berikutnya pemuda itu langsung ambruk di tempat, di sebelah jam hitam-nya yang telah merosot terlebih dahulu dari genggamannya. Matanya mulai meredup, tak tajam seperti biasanya. Sementara itu hidungnya juga mulai mengeluarkan darah, membuat kulitnya yang sudah pucat, tambah pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Sakura lantas berinisiatif merogoh kantung _shuriken_ yang berada di paha kiri Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara yang satunya masih berkutat pada pengeluaran _chakra_ demi kesembuhan Sasuke—yang sedikit banyak ia akui, keberhasilannya hanya satu dari sekian ratus, meskipun ia tidak tahu persisnya apa yang sedang dihadapi Uchiha bungsu itu.

Ia meraba-raba isi kantong itu dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, mencari semacam obat mujarab untuk mengurangi pendarahan orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. "I-ini?" desah Sakura di tengah isakannya yang semakin menggila, mengulurkan sebuah botol kecil yang hanya berisi sedikit pil putih—satu-satunya botol obat yang ia temukan.

Sasuke tak menggubris, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menggubris, karena mulutnya terus meludahkan banyak darah, tangan pemuda itu terkulai di depan wajahnya, di depan mata oniks-nya yang semakin lama semakin kehilangan cahayanya, kehilangan tenaga, tak sanggup melakukan perlawanan atas tubuhnya yang mendadak kehilangan kendali.

_Mungkin karena itu,_ pikirnya di sela-sela keputusasaannya, menyeringai miris, sebelum ia kembali terbatuk-batuk darah.

Sakura yang melihat itu, langsung menjejalkan sisa pil putih di botol kecil yang ia pegang ke dalam mulut merah Sasuke. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan kata-kata penyemangat dengan suaranya yang parau pada Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya yang diselimuti _chakra_ masih menekan-nekan dada orang yang disayanginya itu. Iris zamrudnya memandang nanar oniks Sasuke yang menerawang.

"Sakura-chan...," Sasuke berkata dengan susah payah, mengangkat kepalanya, juga memaksakan senyum yang ia kulum dengan sekuat tenaga—mengingat keadaan tubuhnya yang mengenaskan. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak..., tidak...," isak Sakura, menggeleng-geleng seakan tidak ingin memercayai apa yang ia dengar. "Ini bukan perpisahan, Sasuke-kun..."

"Y-ya...," engah pemuda itu dengan suara bariton-nya yang sudah melemah. "M-maafkan aku..." imbuhnya lagi.

Cairan hangat itu kembali meleleh, mengaliri pipinya yang sudah berkeringat dingin. "A-aku akan menyelamatkanmu, S-Sasuke-kun..." Namun ia tahu, perkataannya sama sekali tidak benar. Ia lantas memejamkan mata, memohon pada _Kami-sama_ untuk segera menghentikan ini semua, membuat mereka kembali seperti dahulu, _bergandengan bersama..._

Tangan berlumuran darah itu meraih tangan ber_chakra_ yang masih berusaha menyembuhkannya, menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari putih bersih itu, menggenggamnya, lalu mengecupnya singkat dengan mulutnya yang juga berlumuran darah. Menatap mata hijau yang sangat ia sukai terpejam, sesungguhnya _amat, sangat _berharap kelopak itu membuka, alih-alih mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening dari sudutnya.

Ia lalu beralih memandang pemandangan di depannya, padang rumput yang tampak berkilau di tengah malam, _desanya_ yang sempat ia tinggalkan untuk mencari kekuatan. Perlahan-lahan pemandangan itu berkabut, mengabur, menghitam...

...lalu hilang selamanya...

Sakura membuka matanya, yang sepertinya langsung ia sesali seumur hidupnya, berharap ia tak pernah membuka mata waktu itu—karena saat berikutnya, mata zamrudnya bersirobok dengan oniks Sasuke yang kosong mengenaskan bagaikan tak bertuan.

"TIDAK! TIDAK BOLEH!" Ia meraung, menggeleng-geleng, terguncang luar biasa. Sebelah tangannya kembali menekan-nekan dada Sasuke yang sudah tak berdetak tanpa kendali, berusaha menghidupkannya, berpikir jika ia menambahkan konsentrasi _chakra_ di tangannya ia akan menghidupkan kembali pemuda itu.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Ia meraung lagi, kini menekan dada Sasuke agak terlalu keras.

_Bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun...,_ ia membatin, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke yang mulai melonggar. Ia meraung, ia mengisak. Menjerit, membabibuta. Tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi, ia sudah berusaha—

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

—Namun tak pernah, tak pernah ia melihat cahaya dari mata hitam itu sekali lagi.

Perlahan-lahan _chakra_ yang menyelimuti telapak tangannya memudar, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang juga semakin menipis. Ambruk, di atas jasad kekasih yang begitu dicintainya, tanpa sama sekali berpikir untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka yang melemah.

Di samping sebuah jam hitam, yang diberikan untuk pemuda itu, berdetak-detak seakan tak peduli. Menunjukkan pukul 00.30, yang berarti sudah setengah jam sejak Uchiha Sasuke berumur delapanbelas tahun.

.

.

_Tuberkulosis katanya,_ gadis itu membatin. Ironis, memang, _shinobi_ hebat seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan merupakan ketua _anbu_ terkuat sepanjang sejarah, akhirnya menyerah pada sekumpulan bakteri konyol berukuran mikroskopis.

Dan di sinilah gadis itu berada, duduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang di perbatasan Konoha, mengenang kekasihnya yang sudah pergi, dalam damai setidaknya. Tangannya mendekap erat jam weker hitam—yang seharusnya—milik Sasuke dan sebuah pigura berisi selembar foto tim 7. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke di balik kaca pigura itu, ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menggerutu saat juru foto menekan tombol _shutter._

Ia tersenyum sejenak, namun matanya tak kuasa lagi menahan tetes-tetes air mata. Ia merindukan pemuda itu, sangat.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan," ia bisa mengingat samar-samar suara parau Naruto yang berusaha menenangkannya sesaat setelah upacara pemakaman Sasuke sebulan yang lalu. "Ikhlaskan saja, aku tahu ini berat bagimu—bagiku juga. Tapi ini bukan kiamat, kan, kita bisa..." Namun Naruto tidak mengerti apa-apa, perasaannya pada Sasuke berbeda dengan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Lebih rumit, jauh lebih dalam.

Sejak saat itu, bisa dikatakan ia 'hilang akal', mungkin secara harfiah, karena 'akalnya' telah melayang jauh, terbawa pemuda itu menuju liang lahat, terbaring kaku di sebelahnya. Atau setidaknya ke surga.

"Sakura, sudahlah, berhenti jadi mayat hidup seperti itu," ujar Ino beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingat gadis Haruno itu sudah tak lagi menjalankan misi, dan kerap kali membolos dari tugasnya menjadi tim medis di rumah sakit.

Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu, mereka tidak pernah merasakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Hampa. Kosong. Dirinya hanya bagaikan sebuah cangkang pengisap udara jika tak ada Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya. Sendirian. Kesepian. Letih, tepatnya.

Ucapan-ucapan mereka bahkan rasanya tak pernah ia hiraukan, tak berarti. Hanya sekadar suara-suara yang berasal dari kejauhan, yang hanya samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Yang berusaha menyembuhkannya dari luar, namun tak tahu bahwa sumber kehancurannya ada di dalam.

_Cinta_, mungkin klise, tapi itulah alasannya 'menghilang' selama beberapa minggu ini.

Ia menatap jam hitam dan pigura foto dalam genggamannya—yang kini sudah basah karena air matanya menetes diam-diam sejak tadi—lalu mendongak, memandang langit malam penuh bintang yang begitu disukai Sasuke.

Kini napasnya yang memburu perlahan-lahan bertransformasi menjadi isakan tertahan, membuat bulir-bulir bening itu semakin deras menetes dari sudut kelopaknya. Ia memejamkan mata zamrudnya, seraya mendekap kedua benda dalam genggamannya erat-erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, menyejajarkannya dengan jantungnya yang berdetak.

_Aku ingin bersamamu, Sasuke-kun..._

.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah bintang jatuh lewat begitu saja di atas kepalanya.

.

.

Kelopak putih itu membuka perlahan, menguak secercah zamrud di baliknya yang menatap kosong, mengerjap-ngerjap dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku dimana...?" desah sepasang bibir pemilik iris zamrud itu.

Pandangan gadis itu menyapu sekelilingnya, yang kesemuanya, sejauh yang bisa ditangkap indra penglihatannya, adalah _putih._ Bukan salju, melainkan berbaris-baris gedung putih yang seakan menekannya dari kanan dan kiri. Ia menatap ke bawah, ke jalanan aspal—yang anehnya tanpa kerikil satu pun—di mana ia kini terduduk dengan posisi lutut tertekuk, sama: berwarna putih, asing, dan menyesakkan.

Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun otot kakinya seolah tidak mau diajak kompromi, karena sejurus kemudian ia kembali jatuh dengan posisi lutut mencium tanah. Beberapa saat kemudian ninja medis ini sadar bahwa ia tengah mengalami apa yang orang sebut 'kram' dan 'tulang retak'.

"Bagus," ujar gadis itu sarkastis. "Aku tersesat di gang kecil, aneh, sialan ini, bahkan..." Ia tercenung sesaat, mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana aku sampai di sini..."

Haruno Sakura menyapu poni merah mudanya yang terjatuh menyentuh alisnya ke belakang, lalu menyipitkan matanya, berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa dan kenapa ia bisa berada di sini, dan kenapa lututnya bermasalah, sampai—

"Sakura-chan?"

—ia mendengar suara bariton yang sangat ia rindukan, yang sangat ia kenal, begitu ia cintai sampai rasanya suara menggelegar itu membelah udara di sekitarnya, membuatnya sesak sekaligus melambung, senang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...?" ia menyahut hati-hati. Mau bagaimanapun ia senang, ia juga terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke telah jauh, pergi, _terbang_, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendengar suaranya? _Mungkin bayanganku saja_, putusnya setengah hati, sedikit berharap kalau ini nyata.

"Sakura-chan?" Tapi suara itu kembali menerpa gendang telinganya, mau tak mau menyusup ke dalam keyakinan Sakura dan membuatnya percaya bahwa semua ini nyata. "Itu kau?"

"Y-ya," gadis itu tergagap, bulu kuduknya meremang dalam kebahagiaan—sekaligus kegetiran, kegusaran, keterkejutan—dan kini berusaha bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan bagaimana gemetarnya lututnya saat menopang tubuh ringkih nan kurus itu. "Kau di mana, S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Be-benarkah...?!" Suara Sasuke kini berkesan sebuah jeritan, berusaha memaksanya untuk segera mendatangi sumber suara itu secepatnya, bagaimanapun caranya.

"A-aku datang!" sahut Sakura, mulai berjalan cepat—hampir berlari—menyusuri gang putih asing itu sendirian, dengan cahaya bulan di atasnya sebagai satu-satunya penerangan yang, entah kenapa, lebih dari cukup untuk meneranginya; seakan ia diterangi oleh berpuluh-puluh lampu taman.

Langkah-langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan aspal bergaung di tengah kesunyian mencekam tempat itu, anehnya, sama sekali tak membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niat untuk kembali—atau hanya sekadar duduk, mengingat lututnya kini berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Hatinya diliputi bermacam-macam perasaan yang bertolak belakang, campur aduk tidak karuan sampai membuat kepala dan lututnya seolah sedang berlomba 'siapa yang paling hebat berdenyut'.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, zamrud itu kembali berkaca-kaca, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena sesuatu yang... entahlah, bahkan gadis itu pun tak bisa merumuskannya. Takutkah? Atau malah... bahagia? Atau cemas? Kelopak putih itu memejam, membuat bening yang terbendung di sudut mengalir mulus pada pipinya dan langsung menetes-netes pada jalanan putih aneh itu.

Kini ia sampai di ujung jalan yang, sialnya, bercabang jadi tiga. _Kanan, kiri, atau lurus?_ pikirnya putus asa.

"Sakura-chan?" suara Sasuke kembali memanggilnya, membuat gadis itu tersentak sedikit. "Kau d-dimana?"

_Kiri_, batin Sakura, _arahnya dari kiri._ Ia kini langsung berbelok ke arah sumber suara dan berlari pincang, namun cukup cepat. "Di sini!" ia berseru parau, tercekat. Angin malam kini menderu-deru di telinganya seiring kecepatan berlarinya yang diakselerasi, juga meniup-niup rambut merah muda itu menjadi sedikit lebih berantakan, namun sama sekali tak mau repot-repot dirapikan oleh pemiliknya.

Tapi Haruno Sakura terus berlari, semua khayalannya tertumbuk pada segala fakta bahwa di lingkungan ini—mungkin—hanya ada dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke, bahwa ia akan menggenggam jemari pucat kekasihnya, bahwa ia akan sekali lagi tersenyum dalam kurungan cinta, sama sekali tak _akan_ pernah berpikiruntuk kabur dan hanya berjalan lurus menantang hidup—dan mati, dalam kasusnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, gadis itu sekali lagi bersinggungan dengan perempatan jalan, ia kemudian menurunkan kecepatannya dan berhenti, tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan itu. _Kanan, kiri, atau lurus?_ batinnya lagi, mengabaikan sudah betapa sakitnya lututnya saat ini. Ia menggeleng-geleng lagi, putus asa.

"Sakura-chan..." Kini suara Sasuke hanya tak lebih dari bisikan, namun ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia lantas menengok ke arah kanan, tempat sumber suara dan benar saja—

_Matanya membulat, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dalam keterkejutan, cairan panas itu mengaliri pipinya yang merona, jantungnya berdegup kencang mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Sama seperti saat itu, tapi juga beda. Kali ini ia tak kuasa membendung rasa bahagianya. Melihat_nya.

—Uchiha Sasuke berada di ujung jalan itu.

Semua sendi gadis itu kaku dan seberat batu, tapi ia bisa merasakan sepasang kakinya berjalan ragu-ragu, begitu pelan, tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba oleh otaknya. Menuju pemuda itu. Sepasang zamrudnya terpancang pada sepasang oniks yang balas memandangnya dengan lembut—sebuah tatapan yang selalu muncul dalam setiap dengkuran halusnya, menjadi bunga tidurnya, begitu ia rindukan.

Bibirnya yang bergetar hebat bergerak-gerak, menggumam tanpa suara sesuatu yang sama berulang kali, yang dalam beberapa tahun belakangan selalu ia jeritkan dalam hati, yang air matanya pun takkan cukup untuk merefleksikan betapa besar cintanya, _rasanya_. _Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..._

Tapi sesuatu yang sekokoh dan sedingin es menghantamnya, membuatnya jatuh terjerembap—secara harfiah, maupun kiasan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mengabaikan rasa perih di sikunya saat ia mencoba bangun. Telapak tangannya menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang tak kasat mata itu, terkejut saat ternyata ia tak bisa mendorongnya menjauh agar bisa masuk. Matanya membeliak, melempar tatapan nanar pada kekasihnya—yang tampak tenang, seolah tak ada yang terjadi—yang masih berada kira-kira satu meter di depannya.

Gadis itu mendorong lagi, tak ada yang terjadi. Lalu memukul 'penghalang' tak kasat mata itu, percuma. Lalu menendang, mencakar, meraih-raih, membabibuta—tak ada yang terjadi. Air mata penuh kemarahan pun langsung merebak, ia kemudian meraung—atau setidaknya _sebelumnya _ia pikir begitu, karena sesungguhnya tak ada suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa melewati benda _itu_," ujar pemuda itu dingin, tipikalnya, namun tak menyingkirkan kesan lembut pada air mukanya. "Maafkan aku," tambahnya lagi sembari tersenyum lirih.

Sakura mencoba membuka mulut, bertanya apa sebabnya, namun tak ada seberkas suara pun yang keluar, hanya erangan-erangan serak tak berarti. Sebelah tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya dalam kebingungan, sementara tangan satunya lagi meraba-raba lehernya, mencari letak masalah pada tenggorokannya.

"Meskipun begitu, aku..." lanjut Sasuke lagi. Ia meneguk ludahnya salah tingkah, menatap gusar kekasih di hadapannya. "Aku _amat, sangat_ ingin kembali. Aku ingin Konoha, _juga kau._ Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi," ia mengendikkan kepalanya pada perahu yang ditambat di mulut danau, sudah berisi setidaknya tujuh atau delapan orang dengan yukata putih yang—setelah Sakura perhatikan baik-baik—seragam dengan yang Sasuke pakai kali itu.

_Ke mana?_ Gadis itu bertanya dalam kesunyian, menggerak-gerakan mulutnya.

"Suatu tempat," bisik pemuda itu yang rupanya menyadari maksud Sakura, tersenyum sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan dengan ekspresi lebih serius, "Dengar, aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Kau ingat baik-baik,"

Sakura mengangguk, meskipun firasatnya mengatakan ini adalah perpisahan yang kedua kalinya. Entahlah, tapi saat itu ia merasa hatinya sudah mantap, mungkin ia sudah siap melihat punggung bidang itu berjalan menjauh sekali lagi...

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, memejamkan matanya, lalu berkata, "Menjauhlah dariku, jangan risaukan aku. Kau teruslah menjadi _Sakura yang kukenal,_ jadilah ninja medis yang hebat. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi berhentilah hidup seperti mayat. Begitu kau menemukan orang selain aku..." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tampak tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sakura kontan saja membulatkan matanya, seraya menggeleng-geleng hebat sampai anak-anak rambutnya menampar-nampar wajahnya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya, memberi isyarat tanda ia belum siap, telapak tangannya mengepal dan gemetar

"Jangan!" dengking Uchiha bungsu itu, "Tolonglah. Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia, Sakura-chan. Suatu hari nanti, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin melihatmu yang dulu. Mungkin tidak setahun lagi, atau dua tahun, tapi aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, dan pada saat itu, aku ingin melihat senyummu yang dulu."

Jejak-jejak air mata yang sedari tadi mulai sedikit mengering, kini mulai basah lagi oleh cairan hangat yang sama. Kepala gadis itu mengangguk lemah, sekalipun ia sendiri ragu bisa memenuhi apa yang pemuda itu pinta darinya. Rasanya hampir tak mungkin untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke sepenuhnya, mungkin jauh lebih sulit dari menyembuhkan orang yang sakit keras.

Karena ia bisa merasakan bahwa dirinyalah yang _sakit keras._

"Kalau begitu," suara bariton Sasuke kembali membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran tak enak-nya tentang melupakan _semuanya._ "Aku pergi dulu,"

_Jangan sekarang!_ Gadis itu langsung memukul-mukul 'penghalang tak kasat mata' yang memisahkannya dengan Sasuke, telapak tangannya yang kecil menampar-nampar, mendorong-dorong, sementara matanya yang basah menatap memohon pada pemuda di balik 'benda' itu.

Namun Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya sendiri pada penghalang itu, menyejajarkannya dengan telapak tangan Sakura yang sudah berhenti memukul, tampak letih. Mereka bertahan di sana untuk beberapa detik, menatap satu sama lain, berpura-pura merasakan kehangatan masing-masing, meskipun keduanya tahu bahwa itu tidak benar.

Hanya dingin es yang mereka rasakan. Semuanya terasa kelu, kaku, dinginnya merambat merasuki paru-paru mereka, membuat mereka sesak dan tercekat. Tapi waktu terasa lambat, saat pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya, berbalik memunggungi gadis malang itu tanpa menoleh lagi, menjauh menuju _transportasi akhirat—_begitu Sakura menyebutnya—dan meninggalkannya, menuju sebuah tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa Sakura jangkau dalam waktu dekat.

.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berputar-putar cepat di kepalanya, semuanya samar-samar dan berdengung memekakkan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menutup kedua daun telinganya berusaha memblokir suara-suara itu. Lututnya lemas tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, ia pun jatuh di tempat, memejamkan matanya...

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tak terlalu terbiasa dengan siraman cahaya putih yang langsung membanjiri indra penglihatannya. Sejenak, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia berasumsi bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di surga bersama _Sasuke-kun-nya._ Tapi lamat-lamat ia mendengar suara-suara yang ia kenal memanggil-manggil namanya, dan beberapa ada yang menampar-nampar pipinya pelan.

"Sakura? Hei, kau sudah sadar?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar kita,"

"Bodoh, tadi kau tidak lihat dia membuka matanya?"

"Naruto... Ino..." desah Sakura kemudian—sedikit terkejut karena ia kembali menemukan suaranya—setelah mulai mengenali dua sosok pirang yang kini tersenyum puas, meskipun sorot mata mereka masih mengesankan kekhawatiran. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu ruangan itu yang didominasi warna hijau pastel. Kamar tidurnya sendiri, ia mulai menyadari beberapa menit kemudian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang bertanya lebih dulu, menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku baik," gumam Sakura asal saja. Sebenarnya, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit perih di sikunya, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli, karena pikirannya masih mengelana jauh, ke tempat di mana ia melihat Sasuke_nya_ pergi jauh dari _kehidupan_.

"Kami tadi menemukan kau pingsan di perbatasan Konoha, Sakura, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat kau—"

"Perbatasan Konoha?" sela Sakura, ia menegakkan punggungnya, bangkit duduk di ranjangnya, dahinya berkerut samar. "Ngaco. Aku tadi bertemu Sasuke-kun dan..."

Ino dan Naruto saling melempar pandang cemas satu sama lain, sebelum gadis pirang itu berkata pelan-pelan pada Sakura, layaknya menasihati anak balita, "Sasuke sudah pergi, Sakura, jauh—"

"Memang!" dengus Sakura tak sabar, alisnya bertaut. "Aku tadi melihatnya pergi," lanjutnya dalam bisikan.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menghela napas, ia menggenggam pergelangan Sakura yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkan. "Sasuke sudah tidak ada, teman, kau tidak mungkin melihatnya..."

Mata Sakura membulat, namun bukan tuturan Naruto yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan pemuda pirang itu, lalu memeriksa sikunya yang, seharusnya, lecet lumayan parah, karena ia masih bisa merasakan perihnya di situ. Tapi sikunya mulus, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Apakah semua ini hanya imajinasinya? _Tidak, tidak mungkin_, pikir gadis itu. Ia masih merasakan sakit di sikunya, meskipun lututnya sudah tidak kram. Tapi...

Benar juga. Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Mau bagaimanapun ia meraung-raung, memohon-mohon pada _Kami-sama_, ia tidak akan mendapati pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya atau hanya sekadar melempar senyum kepadanya.

Ia sudah pergi, yang benar-benar pergi, yang takkan pernah kembali.

Sakura menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama menatapnya khawatir. Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, sebelum berbisik lembut, "Kau benar."

Ia meneleng pada dua benda yang semalam ia bawa, sebuah jam hitam dan pigura foto tim 7. Sesaat ia terpekur, sebuah pertanyaan masih berputar-putar penasaran dalam kepalanya.

_Kalau begitu, apakah tadi nyata, Sasuke-kun?_

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan sekonyong-konyong sosok Sasuke tergambar dengan jelas di hadapannya, tersenyum, lalu pergi menjauh.

.

.

Because I don't want to lose my love with you  
I swear to the night sky  
That I will never let go of these hands anymore

.

**OWARI**

******(C/A)**

**Gak memuaskaaaan -_- tapi pengen aja angst SasuSaku hehe**

**Alurnya kecepetan gak sih? Kayaknya iya ya? Eh gak tau deng.**

**RnR? :D**


End file.
